Desearía Una Vida Mejor
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Mi vida no puede ser más peor de lo que ya es. ¿Cómo? Sencillo... (VIÑETA/DRABBLE de 850 palabras). Advertencia: Violencia, lime y salud pública. T por no ser explícito. Cuidado con quién te relacionas... o el enamoramiento te puede cegar.


Desearía una vida mejor

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece

Todo inició un día, estaba platicando con Shun y Alice. Todo era normal, coml cualquier otro día.

Entonces, apareció Ren. Desde lo lejos lo miraba. Era el chico que me gustaba, y quería salir con él.

Alice me sugería que diera el primer paso, pero Shun dudaba de que fuera una buena idea. Aún así acepté.

Le dije que si quería salir conmigo, él me dijo que sí.

Estaba feliz.

Las semanas siguientes, Ren y yo salimos juntos. Al principio era todo bastante bonito, pero de repente surgieron los problemas.

Para empezar, algunas chicas malas me empezaron a molestar. ¿Qué les importa, pelotudas chismosas?

Sumando a eso, Ren empezó a toquetear mi cuerpo sutilmente. No negaré que amé esa sensación, lo malo es que ignoré todo el tiempo lo que vendría.

Y para colmo, el día antes de la fiesta en casa de Marucho, Shun me confronta diciéndome:

\- ¡No sé qué rayos pasa con esto, pero Ren no trama nada bueno para ti! - decía Shun en un tono muy preocupante

\- ¡No quiero que me digas qué hacer o no! ¡Es MI vida! - grité enfurecida y golpeé a Shun en el estómago.

Me volví una imbécil absoluta. Una total imbécil absoluta. Me volví grosera con los envidiosos, grosera con los que me querían proteger, y creía que Ren era el único que me entendería.

Llegó la fiesta en casa de Marucho. Era de noche, y platicaba con algunas personas, cuando Ren puso sus manos en mi cuerpo y las frotó por todos lados diciéndome:

\- Me gustaría bailar un rato contigo, mi hermosa Fabia

No me quise negar. Bailamos mucho, y muy cerca uno del otro. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron tanto por la música que quedamos calientes... así que nos emborrachamos y lo último que recuerdo fue que Ren me besaba en todos lados mientras perdía cada una de mis prendas...

Al día siguiente, amanezco golpeada, con varios moretones en todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Miro una pantalla y era mi celular... al parecer hubo una fuerte discusión entre Ren y unos imbéciles, y al final terminé siendo violada. Quería hablar con Ren, pero fue encontrado muerto

Estaba aterrorizada... quería huir, pero mis captores no me dejaron... y me forzaron una y otra vez.

Ya como por la décima estaba a punto de ceder, y de repente aparece...

¿Shun aparece para defenderme?

Shun hizo todo lo posible para que los malditos pervertidos me dejen en paz, y funcionó por un tiempo... Me bastó para vestirme y Shun me dijo que vaya a la ciudad para denunciar lo ocurrido, pero no alcanzó a terminar porque los malditos volvieron a intentar violarme.

Pero Shun no se quedó ahí, intentó salvarme de nuevo y finalmente alcancé a huir, no sin antes ver cómo iba... y la cruel realidad me golpeó... Ahora a Shun le tocó ser violado por los mismos malditos que me violaran a mi...

No quería que le hicieran eso, quería salvarlo, pero Shun no me dejaba...

\- ¡Huye, corre por tu vida! - gritaba Shun mientras era despojado de su ropa y mordido por los malditos perversos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos huí y avisé a las autoridades. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar y acabaron con los desgraciados. Todos fueron arrestados.

Me fui hacia donde Shun y lo encontré en ropa interior y con bastantes moretones y derramando un poco de sangre por el labio. Me fui a abrazarlo y lloré desconsolada. Shun me abrazó y me acarició el cabello

\- Gracias por ser tan valiente - dijo Shun

\- No, tú gracias por salvarme de esos tipos - decía mientras lloraba en el pecho de Shun

Días después descubrí que esos desgraciados trabajaban con Ren en un negocio de drogas y que les debía mucho dinero. Ren quería pagarlo por medio de mi, pero no conformes con eso lo mataron.

Si hubiera escuchado a Shun desde el principio, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Ahora cargo con la vergüenza de haber perdido mi inocencia... pero no estoy sola... Yo perdí mi inocencia por ignorante... pero Shun la perdió para salvarme de morir violada...

Lo peor es que con su inocencia... perdió también su vida. Shun murió a causa de una variable más violenta de SIDA a causa de la violación que se sometió para salvarme... Sus pulmones y corazón se destruyeron por el virus... y la última vez que lo vi... ya ni lo reconocía... ya no parecía el Shun que me salvó...

Afortunadamente no tengo una enfermedad, pero fui embarazada de uno de los chicos... y me obligaron a abortar.

Y ahora... ya mi vida no puede ser peor... mi novio fue un narcotraficante que murió al intentar pagar mi deuda, me violaron varios chicos, Shun sacrificó su virginidad y su salud para salvarme de esta horrible situación, y perdió la vida por el SIDA, y encima me obligan a abortar y quedé estéril de por vida...

Es definitivo... mi vida no puede ser peor de lo que ya es... sin pareja, sin amigo, sin familia, sin pureza... ni siquiera la posibilidad de ser mamá...

Dios, desearía una vida mejor


End file.
